1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove manufacturing method and more particularly, to an Aloe Vera glove manufacturing method, which is practical for manufacturing Aloe Vera gloves efficiently and economically.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that Aloe Vera has active ingredients that can condition hand skin and prevent microorganisms from growing under the wet condition. Therefore, Aloe Vera has been intensively used in cosmetics and other products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,544 discloses the use of multiple layers in the glove design to impregnate Aloe Vera in an elastomeric article. The Aloe Vera bound in the article is difficult to come out. Therefore, the effect of the impregnated Aloe Vera to condition the user's skin is questionable. The multiple layer design also makes production complicated and the cost of the product increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,152 describes a method of applying Aloe Vera onto a portion of the glove while the glove is on the former of a glove dipping machine. Existing glove dipping machines are difficult to modify and allocate enough space for another dipping or spraying station. Especially, the glove inner surface facing outward on the former in a machine is loaded with impurities from the blooming of natural rubber protein, coagulants, accelerators and compounding ingredients out of glove substrate during the glove making process. These impurities are very toxic to the user's skin and difficult completely to clean out on the machine before the application of Aloe Vera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,154 discloses an Aloe Vera glove manufacturing method. This method comprises the steps of: (41) washing glove former, (42) drying glove former, (43) coagulant dipping, (44) coagulant drying, (45) latex dipping, (46) vulcanization, (47) adhesion-prevention treatment, (48) stripping, (49) outer surface chlorine treating, (50) glove surface reversing, (51) inner surface chlorine treating, (52) Aloe Vera coating, (53) drying, (54) glove surface reversing, (55) finished product.
This Aloe Vera glove manufacturing method is complicated. After removal of each glove from the respective glove former (48), each glove has the respective inner surface face inward and the respective outer surface face outward. After the outer surface chlorine treating (49), each glove is turned inside out to have the respective inner surface face outward and the respective outer surface face inward (50). And after the inner surface chlorine treating (51), Aloe Vera coating (52) and drying (53) steps, each glove must be turned inside out again to have the respective outer surface face outward and the respective inner surface face inward (54). Further, according to this manufacturing method, the finger portions of the outer surface of the glove are first to contact with chlorine solution in step 49. The finish glove (55) may have been over-treated with chlorine, thereby lowering the gripping power of the finger portions of the glove.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an Aloe Vera glove manufacturing method that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.